Last Laugh 8: Abilities
Hmm. My demonic self seems a bit.. off. She usually looks exactly like me, except bigger wings and longer claws. Yea I have claws. I'm not a cat but I don't use them. But her eyes look like there's a kind of.. power button? In her eye? Wait, does that mean Starfright actually gains full control over me? Oof. Looks like it. I suddenly jerk awake. Mostly cuz I fell off the bed. Ouch. I get up off the floor, and go over to my sword and scythe, which are hanging "very safely" on the wall. I take the sword off and begin to sharpen it. I repeat it with my scythe. "HEY!" Ray yells. I jump and throw the scythe at him. His eyes widen and he ducks. The scythe spins right over him and hits the railing. "Did you not read the sign?" I ask while walking out to fetch the scythe. "I did," Ray mutters. "But I thought you would like to see everyone's abilities." I turn around and nods. After about 15 minutes of getting everyone outside, I look at Dragon. "You go first, Dragon. What's your ability?" He smiles and replies, "I can turn into a dragon!" "Ok, show me!" I say, moments before giving off a high-pitched shriek. You know how in the lego The Hobbit game, Smaug says: "My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings.. are a HURRICANE!" Yeah, Dragon turned into a dragon of similar size and probably strength. He's kind of ice and water coloured, so blues and whites. He was like the ender dragon but about 3x bigger. "Ooook, Dragon.. can you turn back?" The dragon nods, but then looks like it's.. smiling? "Why-" I ask, before we all become completely soaked. The dragon turned back into.. well.. Dragon.. and he was still smiling. "I don't breathe fire, because I'm not a fire dragon. I'm a water dragon." Welp, we're all soaked (except for Dragon). Too bad I don't have any towels. I look at Henriot, and ask, "What are your-" He answers before I can finish my sentence, "I can summon baddies, lead any evil army, can teleport, and I have insanely good hunting skills." I must look a bit alarmed, since he adds, "You guys are probably not going to die when we fight Starfright and the other creepypastas." I slowly inhale and exhale, and look at Robloxian. "I already now your ability, but wanna show it anyway?" Robloxian nods, and summons a wall of stone. He then flings it at a nearby pile of oak logs that was randomly there, destroying the logs. When the dust cleared, the logs were gone. Robloxian looked at the others and said calmly, "Earth elemental." Ray looks at me to make sure I'm not looking, then black and purple smoke starts to circle faster and faster around him. Before his appearance can change, I throw a 2 inch-wide fireball, which makes the smoke dissolve. Ray looks at me with a bit of anger in his eyes. I look at Robloxian, Henriot, and Dragon, and simply say, "He's a robot-ninja-wolf hybrid. What Ray was trying to do was switch to his demonic form, which is a robot-ninja-wolf-demon-tiny bit of dragon hybrid. You don't wanna mess with either form." Ray nods happily. "Yeah! And my abilities are teleporting, summoning certain things, breathing a little fire, and good fighting skills. It's good skills and not amazing skills, since I never had to fight before. GamerGirl taught me some basic fighting tips." I nod, before I start to feel a little nauseous. Henriot looks at me, concerned. "Hey SweetPsycho? You ok?" I blink, my eyelids feeling heavy. I collapse onto the ground, shaking. Ray instantly runs over, trying to get me to stand up. "GamerGirl? GAMERGIRL! Stay with me!" I look at him, and say weakly, "I'm.. not.. gonna.. die.." before passing out. My eyes open, and glance around. It's completely pitch-black. I teleport myself to a standing position, and look around more. It's by this time I see my other sister, SweetHeart. "Hey SweetHeart!" I say to her back. "Why did you bring me here? Anyway, I gotta leave. My friends are worried." SweetHeart slowly turned around, and looked me with a kind of rage I've never seen before. "You're not leaving, 'sis.'" I laugh and answer, "What do you mean 'Your not leaving?'" "I mean," SweetHeart replies. I try to move, when I realize she was using her powers to keep me in place. "Your not leaving. Starfright wants me to bring you to her, so she can kill you." She laughs a bit, but stops when she notices that I'm not scared. "Why aren't you scared?" SweetHeart asks, really confused. I giggle. She's really stupid. "Well," I say, trying to not laugh. "When we were younger, remember when I would skip classes for weeks at a time?" "Yeah," SweetHeart says, still confused. "What about that?" I smile, and continue. "Well, I was going to a special school. The school didn't teach math and stuff like that, it taught how to.." I summon my sword into my hand, and break free from her grip. SweetHeart, getting scared, asks nervously, "T-t-taught how to what?" I smile more insanely and trap her with my powers. "It taught.." "How to be an.." "Assassin!!" I run forward and stab her chest. She screamed in pain, and I stab her head, quickly killing my own sister. I smile at her body and whisper, "And assassins don't have an ounce of mercy in their entire soul." I have blood on my hands- and chest, arms, and hair - so I stand up and leave her dimension. AKA the part of my soul that was there left her dimension. I wake up in my room, and roll off the bed. I gotta get to Ray, right now. I run to his room, and bang on the door. "RAY!" I yell at the door. "YOU THERE!?" The door opened, and Ray looks at me. His eyes widen, and he hugs me. "GAMERGIRL!" He half-yells happily. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I smile, and say, "Yes, but now I'm 100% confident that we need to take down Starfright and the rest ASAP. Gather the others, we've going to have to make a battle plan." =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 9: Last Laugh 9: Battle Plan Note from me: No shipping me and Ray allowed. Thank you.Category:Dramapasta Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Moderate Length Pastas